Hato Higashikata
) |eyes = Black |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |occupation = ModelJJL Chapter 48: Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 2, p.13 |family = Norisuke Higashikata IV (father) Kaato Higashikata (mother) Jobin Higashikata (brother) Tsurugi Higashikata (Nephew) Joshu Higashikata (brother) Daiya Higashikata (sister) Josuke Higashikata (adopted brother) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 6 Soft & Wet (5) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut =Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a supporting character featured in JoJolion. Appearance Hato is a tall, beautiful young woman with straight shoulder-length blonde hair that ends in either arrow point-style hair accessories or her own hair. Her most frequent outfit so far consists of a bodysuit with a laced collar and a spiraling arrow that leads down her chest and points towards her groin. She also wears fancy high-heeled shoes that serve as her primary weapons when coupled with Hato's Stand's ability. Personality Hato is the eldest daughter of Norisuke Higashikata IV and Kaato Higashikata and the second of their four children. She evidences a degree of narcissism, self-identifying as beautiful. It has been implied that she may have bad taste in men, shown by her previous intimate relationship with the unattractive Tamaki Damo. She also displays some childish tendencies, evident in her playful sibling rivalry with younger brother Joshu. Unlike Joshu, Hato is religious and believes that cows and humans exist because God created them. JJL Chapter 18: "Shakedown Road" (1), p.10 Despite being a university graduate, Hato is portrayed to be oblivious to certain topics. She was unaware that Hawaii is located in America, and is unsuspecting of Damo. Additionally, she has difficulty reading kanji and may mix up words. According to Kaato, Hato would always misread the kanji for 'person' as 'enter' when she was younger. JJL Chapter 58: Meeting the Mother, p.26 When her family is threatened, she reveals a more serious nature when she helps to avenge her friends and family members from the wrath of her soon former boyfriend, Tamaki Damo. She also tends to be prideful and can be overconfident in herself as stated by Damo which made her an easy target for him to seduce and predict some of her movements, though Josuke was able to help her during the fight. Abilities Hato's unnamed Stand enables her to project long spikes from the heels on her feet, allowing her to pierce enemies from far away by using the spikes as missiles or using them on her feet to allow her to walk up walls. Synopsis History Prior to the events of JoJolion, Hato and Jobin were the only two siblings old enough to know their mother, Kaato Higashikata. Hato was nine years old at the time Kaato disappeared, and their dad, Norisuke Higashikata IV, would tell them things like their mom left or she died. However, Hato checked up on the facts herself and discovered her mother was in prison for 15 years due to murdering a child. JoJolion Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family Josuke and Yasuho first encounter Hato in the Higashikata House where she picks up a dropped magazine titled "Top M" with herself displayed on the cover, revealing that she has the profession of being a fashion model. Family Tree Hato is shown to be conscious about her weight and even jokes about having a tapeworm in her stomach a long time ago when she's teased by Joshu. She is seen concentrating while applying makeup in preparation for going ice skating with Shizuka Arakawa, and worries that her 'aura' may cause her to stand out more than the figure skater. When Josuke borrows Joshu's razor and begins to shave his face in a bizarre fashion, Hato worries that he'll cut himself and bleed. However, Josuke's cheeks end up being completely clean, leaving Hato and her brother in a confused state. Josuke's bubbles moved his facial hair onto Hato and Joshu's faces, causing them to laugh hysterically when they look at each other's faces. "Shakedown Road" (1) Josuke is confused when he enters the kitchen and sees Hato, Daiya, and Norisuke wearing swimsuits while eating pancakes. Daiya calls it the most tragic event in the history of the Higashikata Family. They had to cancel their trip to Hawaii because Hato didn't get passports for them to leave the country. She was ignorant of Hawaii being located in America because it has strong cultural ties to Japan, with both Pearl Harbor and Kamehameha being written in kanji. When Joshu argues about not believing in God, Hato states the cow that made the milk they were drinking and humans exist because God made them. After Josuke states he wants to go to school and is scorned by Joshu, Hato believes Josuke will do fine in school since she's a university graduate. Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (1) When Jobin arrived home from his trip, he brought souvenirs for his siblings and Kyou. Hato received a t-shirt with an image of a red turtle on it and text saying "Green Turtle" in red letters above it. She also received a fold-up umbrella that has "Fighting Spirit" plastered over it in red letters. She's extremely amused about all the useless presents her and her siblings received and laughs to herself saying she wouldn't be caught dead walking around with the items. Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home Hato brings Tamaki Damo to the Higashikata House with the intention of introducing her new boyfriend, who she calls "Kan-chan", to her family. Daiya is curious as to whether he's handsome while Josuke, Norisuke, and Joshu are at a loss for words due to his appearance. Joshu begins teasing Damo for speaking quietly, leading Hato to glare at him. When Norisuke asks how long they've known each other, Hato states they've only met recently and already had sex twice so far. Norisuke winces from the revelation, whereas Joshu can't hold back his laughter. When the couple starts showing affection and are about to kiss, Norisuke forbids it from occurring in his house. Hato then reveals that she's also bathed with Damo five times, bringing Norisuke greater distress. Hato describes the story of how she met her boyfriend. She was doing a photo shoot for a designer, then suddenly the string of the designer's necklace she was wearing somehow snapped and the pieces scattered all over the floor. While the designer and the cameraman were fuming at her, Damo showed up to deliver clean clothes for the photo shoot. He picked up every piece that had fallen off and rebuilt the entire necklace with a new design that has the characters for "I love you". Joshu and Norisuke are disgusted as to how Hato could love him for something like that. When Yasuho faxes a copy of Josefumi Kujo's passport with a picture of Damo on it, Daiya picks it up and Hato is extremely curious as to what it shows. Daiya runs away with it to give it to Josuke but Damo convinces Hato to get it back from her so that he can be left alone with Norisuke. Hato discovers the handprints of Vitamin C all over the house and Josuke on the ground with his body melting. Josuke warns Hato that she'll be killed but she refuses to believe that Damo would betray her. Thus, she goes back to the living room only to see her father being tortured by her boyfriend. Damo immediately attacks her and sticks her liquefied body to the fireplace. Josuke manages to counterattack but Damo gets the upper hand and removes Josuke's liver. Just then, Hato emerges out of a soap bubble from Soft & Wet, which Josuke wrapped her in so that she could escape from the range of Damo's Stand through the chimney. Hato kicks Damo from the outside of her house and the heel of her shoe impales his neck through the glass door, revealing that she is a Stand user. She kicks him through the door multiple times, with her heels continuously stabbing Damo. Damo attempts to act innocent by saying he was planning on turning her family back to normal and that he still loves her, but Hato responds by tearfully climbing up the bricks of her house using her heels and walks onto the roof. Thinking Hato was going to target him from above, Damo attempts to shove the liquefied Norisuke into the fireplace so that he burns alive, hoping Hato would touch Vitamin C's fingerprints in order to save her father. However, Josuke's bubbles reveal Damo's location, allowing Hato to swiftly fire her heel's spikes through the roof which pierces through Damo's skull. Once Josuke finishes him off as he tries running away, the family reverts back to normal. Hato, Norisuke, Daiya, and Kyou share a group hug after their traumatic experience. Video Games Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Hato makes a cameo appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven. She appears inside the Higashikata House on the Part 8 stage, sitting alongside Daiya and Jobin on the couch. Gallery Hato melted.jpg|Being betrayed and melted by her boyfriend, Tamaki Damo. Hato's stance.jpg|Hato in her fighting stance. Hato firing spikes.jpg|Firing several spikes from her heels. Hato with her Stand.jpg|A tearful Hato alongside her Stand. Hato walks up a wall.jpg|Scaling a wall with her stand ability. Trivia *In Japanese, "Hato" sounds similar to the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "heart", keeping with the "card" naming theme of the Higashikata girls, along with her little sister, Daiya. **This is also referenced on her Stand's body, which is adorned with multiple hearts. *While wearing her bodysuit, she slightly resembles Leone Abbacchio from Vento Aureo. References Site Navigation Category:Higashikata Family Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies